The pretty indigo
by ravenspitfire101
Summary: When Raven brings Terra back she can't stand to stay in the same tower as her, so she decides to spend some time with Titans East. What happens when Raven starts hanging out with a certain archer a little too often, and will the knowing changeling be able to bear the news when he has feelings for her?
1. Chapter 1

Raven had walked into the lobby of the tower with someone unfortunately familiar to the Titans. "They're all gonna be super excited to see me! Especially Beast Boy! Raven's eyes widened a little then she pushed Terra up against a wall and put her arm on Terra's neck and pushed hard. Holding her down with her black aura. Raven looked at Terra with eyes glowing red, giving her a look that could kill. "You hurt him and I swear to God I will teleport you to the depths of hell where you will rot for an eternity alongside my father. I love Beast Boy and I'm only doing this to make him happy. Got it?" Raven pressed. "Yeah...got it." Terra managed to get out. Little did they both know, the Titans saw them coming and were watching from the security cameras. And Beast Boy was there too.

Everyone watching the security camera was in shock. "When you get up there you be kind and true and caring, I'm going to join the Titans East. Bumble Bee already has my stuff and I'm leaving now. She's allowing me to join. But don't underestimate me for a second. I'll still be watching you through cameras, spells and outside sources." they heard Raven say over the feed. Everyone's eyes went the size of dinner plates. Beast Boy was so shocked he almost passed out. He would run down there but he couldn't miss a minute of this. "Damn, you really are a witch," Terra said eyes glowing yellow at Ravens challenging red ones. She looked down for a minute and her hands started glowing yellow. Raven turned into her demonic self and rose up with tentacle-like swirls coming from under her cloak. "SHIT!" Beast Boy screamed waving his arms running down to stop the girls. They must have heard him coming because shit had settled down and they were calm. Raven would kill him if she thought he knew so he tried to look shocked and totally natural. He widened his eyes as he turned the corner. "Raven,Terra!?" the changeling said. "Hey BB!" Terra said hugging him. "Raven. You brought her back?" the changeling asked. "I told you I would," Raven said turning around towards the door. "Is this what you wanted?," the empath questioned. "Well yeah, I mean..." Garfield started. " _Is this what you wanted,"_ she repeated with a somewhat sad and longing tone. "Yes, thank you." he finished. "Good." the empath said opening a portal walking into it. "Goodbye Garfield." she finished. "Rae-" the changeling was cut off as the portal closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven was happy here. It was quiet at the Titans east. She usually hung out with Karen or Garth. Both were really kind, but Mas y Menos too loud and obnoxious. And Arsenal was just a straight up womanizing machine and every time she walked near him she got some pick up line and they were usually really stupid, like " _Hey Rae are you a sharpie because you sure are fine."_ and afterwards she would give him an eye roll and he would raise his eyebrows like the little flirt he is. However she did seem to care for the womanizer a _little_ more than she should have. "Hey Rae come on over, I'm gonna watch a horror movie, wanna join me?" Roy asked. "Yeah, none of the Titans ever liked my style movies. Thank Azar someone does." the empath said coming over to take a seat next to Roy she was only in her leotard for she was going to go to bed but she decided that she would stay up with him. Even if he was a womanizer. She was feeling lazy so she decided not to go get it. Mas y Menos zipped over and turned off the lights and she focused her eyes on the screen. Right after sparing Roy a glance.

Roy couldn't focus on the movie he was too busy looking at Raven. She really was gorgeous.

How could the other Titans let her leave. Her violet eyes glittered in the light of the TV. Her hair fell onto the couch sprawled into indigo streams. She must have sensed the lust radiating off of him because she levitated towards him and sprawled her body on the couch and put her head in his lap and looked up at him. "Hey Rae." Arsenal said smoothly. "Hi." she said bluntly. He put his hand around her waist and she put her hand on top of his arm. Then a scream came from the TV and Raven's mug exploded and she sat up and gasped. "Sorry." she said but she couldn't help but smirk. "OK you have to admit that that was a bit funny." Arsenal said laughing.

"OK fine a little bit..." Raven said cleaning up the mess using her black aura. "Goodnight Raven." Arsenal said in his smooth tone. Raven looked up at the screen, she hadn't even noticed the movie had ended. "Goodnight Roy." the empath said quietly but just loud enough so that he could hear her.

"We need to go see her. I mean _come on guys!_ BB! You of all people!" the man of metal said pleadingly. Raven was like a little sister to him, no she was his little sister. "Dude maybe she just needs some space." the changeling said softly. "DUDE! It's been a _month!_ Ya know what, I'm just gonna go on my own." Cyborg said. "Duuuude! You'll be gone a LONG time!" the changeling cried. "Oh well I'm leaving." the man of metal finished.

Raven went back to her room and as soon as the door closed she slid down against it until she was on the ground. _Garfield's with Terra now, but I do have Roy here_. _We're not alike but he's kind and I can't deny that I have feelings for him too. Why not. I need to forget about Garfield. Besides his love interest is back in town anyway._ She pushed all thoughts of Garfield and the other Titans away. That is...till the doorbell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

The empath and her newfound friends went to the living room where they eyed out a familiar Titan by the front door. "Raven should we tell him to go? Rae this is your call." Bee asked. It was snowing really hard."Yeah let him in he's probably cold, even made of metal he still has some skin." Raven said heading down the stairs to the door. "Cy, hey come Azar Cy it's freezing," the empath greeted a freezing Cyborg "Mas y menos para obtener Cy una manta rapida!" the empath finished. And as soon as they were instructed, the twins were back with a large blanket. Raven used her aura to wrap it around Cyborg. "Come on Cy." Raven opened a portal to the living room. "Ve por Cy un poco de chocolate caliente por favor y date prisa gracias chicos." the empath pleaded quickly and in the blink of an eye there was a steaming cup of hot chocolate for the man of metal in his hands. Unlike Raven Mas y Menos could cook up anything in a flash, literally. "Wow thanks Rae. If you don't mind me asking, where'd you learn Spanish?" Cyborg asked with a raised brow. "Malchior." Raven replied bluntly. "Oh yeah, ok." Cy said quietly looking down. "So the others didn't come with? Nah and BB was caught up in Terra and said you probably just wanted space." the man of metal said quietly but sadly. "Oh." was all the empath managed to get out. "Hey guys thank you but could you give Rae and I a minute please." the Cyborg said. "Yeah sure guys let's head out." Bee replied motioning her team to the back of the tower. "Hey umm Rae there's something that I need to tell you, and don't get me wrong, I came to see you not just mention this but...," Cy stopped. "What Cy?" the empath asked questioning. "Well remember when you brought Terra back and BB found you in the common room." the tin man started. "Yeah." Raven said looking down. "Well right before that we saw you coming from the living room so we looked on the security cams and everyone was there and we all heard what you said and what was about to go down." the Cyborg stated. Ravens eyes went wide as dinner plates. A few...most dishes in the kitchen exploded and you could here something in the fridge explode. "What? What did you hear?" Raven asked. "Everything you didn't want us to, and green bean was there as well."Cyborg said quietly while cringing. Just and then the rest of the dishes and some enchiladas Mas y Menos left out exploded."What's done is done can't tell anyone on the Titans East team. I'm trying to leave that life behind and me and Roy have something good going on. Please don't tell anyone." the empath said quietly. "Ok I won't I you and-OW!" Cyborg said as Raven elbowed him cutting him off. "But Raven seriously why do you want to leave your old life behind? I thought you liked our team." the man of metal asked with a little bit of sadness in his tone. "Oh believe me I do, but what I don't like is that now everyone knows and I'm here...what's the point in going back. I'll never forget the memories we had and what a family you guys have been to me from the start. Especially you Star and Robin. But string bean always thought I was creepy. Not to mention he hates me." the empath said sadly. "Guess what I had for lunch before I came to see you," an irritated Cyborg started. "A baloni sandwich?" the empath guessed with a raised eyebrow. "Exactly good job Rae, with the exact kind of meat you're feeding me right now." the tin man stated. "In nevermore he specifically said that he didn't hate you. And the hug he gave you after you defeated your father, come on Rae." Cy said. "He lied Cy." Raven said rolling her eyes. "And I'm not coming back, I'm sorry." the empath said with a sigh. "I know." the man of metal said with sorrow. "Cy, please try to understand. This is not your fault. I can't be on a team with her, I wish you would come here and join us. Azar I'm gonna miss you Cy." the empath said quietly. "I'll always be able to teleport there and visit." the empath said in a promising tone. "I'm gonna miss you so much Rae." the cyborg said looking at her pleadingly. "Me too Cy. You should have called first I could have just opened a portal so you could drive through." the empath said. "Well..., oh crap you're right." the Cyborg said looking pissed at himself for not thinking of that first. Then the computer screen on the window started beeping. "It's the team." Cyborg said quietly. Raven kissed his cheek and stood to open the call. "What." was the first word that went through the screen. The other Titans saw Raven and their faces went white as her own. "Why didn't any of you come with Cyborg? That was just rude you could have at least accompanied him on the drive." the empath said eyes glowing red. "Friend Raven!" the alien princess shouted smiling. This made Raven's eyes go back to their normal color. "No time for that Raven we need you back here, Slade's back." the boy wonder said seriously. Raven _actually legitimately laughed_ at this. All the Titan stood in shock. Then she stopped and went back to her regular serious tone. "No. I'm not coming back." the empath said seriously. "Yeah what do we need the witch for anyway yo guys have got me." Terra said coming into view. "Omg you're hilarious Terra I mean, and that's helpful how?" The empath said smirking. "Witch." the blonde bitch said. "And you're an egotistical prat, pap smear, traitor, and a mother fucker, need I go on?" the empath said matter of factly. She smirked. "Terra's face was red as a tomato but she had no comebacks for that one. "Damn." Cyborg said coming up from behind. "STOP! No more meaness please." the tamaranian girl said trying to intervene. "Yeah ladies you're both pretty get over it team. We need to focus on Slade." the boy wonder said in a pissed off tone. "Yeah well I'm not on on your team anymore, remember? I'll teleport Cyborg over while you enjoy my replacement. Bye now!" And with all the Titans eyes wide she closed the call. "Well that was wow. So you're really never coming back huh?" Cyborg said sadly. "Most likely not. But you should go they need you," the empath said leading Cyborg back out to his car. "I'll open a portal. You drive through. Goodbye Cy, I'll visit soon, I promise." she finished. "Bye Rae." The T-car drove through the portal and it closed. "That was hard." Raven said sensing Roy's presence behind her. "Yeah it looked hard but you know you'll see him soon." Arsenal said empath sighed as they walked back up to the living room.

There had been more than enough poundings to last a lifetime from Slade and his army. Everyone on the team was on the ground and they were way outnumbered. He knew Raven probably wouldn't come but Cyborg pushed the emergency button on his arm anyway. "Good luck they aren't coming, she abandoned you. She's out of your life now, she doesn't want to be any part of-" Slade's "give up" speech was interrupted when Raven hit him with a huge streak of black energy. " _Leave him alone"_. Raven said through gritted teeth. "Thx Rae-" Cyborg managed to mumble before it was lights out.


	4. Chapter 4

Beast Boy managed to lift his head to look and see the angry emath. The rest of the Titans East went head-on at him and Slade tried to fight them all off but eventually retreated. But not before one of Slades robots drove a knife through Ravens shoulder. "Rae!" Cyborg screamed as both the teams came running to her aid. "I'll be okay." the emath whispered before she lifted off the ground and she went into her healing trance. Roy came to Ravens side. "What's going on! What's she doing!" the young archer managed to get out. "She's healing herself she'll be fine" Cyborg said. "Who cares the witch 'll be fine. Lets get outta here." Terra said in a tone that said I.D.G.A.F.. Beast Boy's face went terribly red at this. "THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY! She freed you so we could be together! And this is how you thank her! You call her a witch!" the changeling cried. "Ok fine she's not a witch! Now can we go, I have things to do at the tower. The guppies at East can take care of her." the blonde bitch said. "Look who's talking BITCH! You just started to get control of your powers, Raven spends the majority of her life meditating so she can control her powers! And what do you have to do at the tower! Contact Slade again TRAITOR!" Roy screamed. At this Terra was shocked. She took a chunk of rock from under the pavement and floated off to god knows where. "Roy-" Robin started. "NO! Look what happened to Raven because you and your amateur team couldn't handle Slade!" Roy said weaving his arm around Raven's floating body. She drifted down into his arms still in the trance. Robin looked at her, "She's not on your team anymore." said a pissed off Arsenal. "Come on guys. Roy said as he and the team left the others eyes wide.

When Raven was done healing she was back at the Titans East tower. "Well that was intense." her voice echoed through the med bay, and Roy who was napping pretty much jumped as he sat up. "You heard all that?" the young archer asked sleepily. "Yeah. Hey what time is it?" the empath sighed as she sat up. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. But Terra's a bitch and you deserve credit for all you do to stay in control of her powers. It's 9 pm. Nevermind that, how are you feeling?" Roy asked. "I'm okay and thank you for backing me up when I couldn't do it myself." the empath said quietly. She stood up. "Hey Raven I um, need to tell you something." the young archer asked walking over toward her. "Yeah sure." the empath looked at him eyes questioning. "OK maybe it's better if I just show you." the archer walked over to her and before she could say anything he had his arms around her waist and she was pressed up against him, his lips on hers. She should have pushed him away but she didn't want to, she wrapped her arms found a way up against his chest and around his neck his muscles relaxing everywhere she touched. His hands slid lower, down to her waist and he groaned as she tugged gently at his lip. Her leg began to pull up against him. Much to her surprise he pulled up both her legs and she tightened them around him. They kissed each other passionately as she moaned 'till he threw her on the couch and took his shirt off. She only smiled and threw off her cloak. He got on top of her and kissed her neck.

Garfield sat at the tower thinking, ' _what am i gonna do I should have said something! But instead Raven got hurt and there isn't anything I can do to help her. She's not even on my team anymore!'_ But then her words echoed in his mind, ' _ **I love Beast Boy and I'm only doing this to make him happy. Got it?'**_ ' _she loved me and I didn't even have the guts to tell her that I feel the same way. Even with Terra around I miss her so much and I just wish I could hug her again. I have to tell her.' ._ With this the changeling ran out of the tower, morphed into a peregrine falcon, the fastest bird, he needed to tell her as soon as humanly/animaly possible. He arrived at the tower about 30 minutes later. Tired A.F. but he flew up to the window and saw something that killed him inside. He looked in the window and saw Raven and Arsenal making out. Her arms around Roy and him throwing her onto the couch. He watched as she threw off her cloak and he took off his shirt and came on top of her. The archer started kissing her passionately and groaned, the empath wrapped her arms around his bare back. Roy started to kiss down her neck, he saw her smile, something he rarely got to see. He heard her moan and tears started to form in his eyes. He was too late. He saw her gasp and sit up. He heard her through the window. "Garfield's here, he's watching us." the empath whispered looking around the room. "Who's Garfield?" Arsenal said looking around as well. "Just hold on k?" she said turning into a big black bird and phasing through the window looking for the changeling.


	5. Chapter 5

She appeared behind Garfield. "You saw all that. You shouldn't have. I also know that you saw what went down on the security feed." the empath asked quietly. "Yeah. I came here to tell you that I felt the same way but apparently, you don't feel the same way anymore." the changeling said upset. "I gave you Terra, YOU LOVED HER! You can't come over and say 'hey Rae I suddenly have a little school girl crush, would ya mind coming over to have some pizza with me and maybe if ya feel like it, rejoin the team!' " the empath practically screamed. "Well a guy could hope." the changeling muttered. "You have Terra now, I'm with Roy and you get the pretty blonde," Raven said looking down. "BUT WHAT IF I WANT THE PRETTY INDIGO!" the changeling said looking at her irritated. "Sorry but it's too late, besides you think I'm creepy. And I am NOT pretty," the empath said making sure he got the message. " I did love you, but I'm with Roy now, goodbye Garfield." and with that, the empath teleported back into the tower.

Raven teleported into the tower looking sad but knowing she'd made the right choice. Well at least she thought she did. She couldn't bear to live in a tower with Terra and he _said_ he wanted this. And I gave him what he wanted. "Raven?" Arsenal said taking her hand with worried eyes. She didn't realize how long she'd been lost in thought. "Yeah, um he just asked if I would go back to the old tower. Do you want me to? I mean do you mind me being here. If I'm a problem to you guys..." the empath asked. "No, no way Rae. We love having you here, what would make you think that?" the archer asked quietly. "Nothing, I just don't want to impose." Raven whispered. "You aren't Rae." the archer kissed her cheek. "Ok, thank you Roy. I'm going to bed and no you can't come with, everything in the tower would explode." the empath said matter of factly. Roy laughed. "Ok night Rae." the archer said quietly. "Night." she whispered.

Beast Boy ranted about his argument with Raven to Cyborg, he told him every word of every line because Cy said he didn't want to miss anything. Cyborg looked pretty surprised that Raven would say something like that. Then he just bent over laughing so hard. " _ **THE PRETTY INDIGO!**_ Omg, you said that! Dude that's hysterical!" the man of metal said laughing so hard he was crying. "But seriously dude, you said Terra was what you wanted. And you seriously can't blame her for being mad that you said she was creepy. I mean I was there." the man of metal finished. " _Of course I wanted Terra!_ But not at the cost of this Cy." the changeling pouted.

Raven headed to her room and got into the shower she let the hot water run over her pale skin and sighed. Right now Beast Boy was too much with her to handle. She smiled as she thought of the archer, how he made her feel. _The pretty indigo_. She thought of what Garfield had said, she smiled and then shook her head, she couldn't think about him, plus she had Roy and he had Terra. And she couldn't focus on a stupid love triangle, Titans East was just as focused on catching Slade as the other Titans. She had to keep her head in the game. She got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She walked out of the bathroom and went to her dresser to get her brush. She started to brush her hair and she looked in the mirror and saw Roy behind her. He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her and she smiled and as soon as it came it faded away. "You shouldn't ever be in here Roy. It's dangerous. There are things here that can send you to different dimensions, and even into my mind. Just don't come in here without me knowing." the empath said. "Yeah, yeah danger. I just came here to see you love." Arsenal said. Raven smiled and looked down to hide her blush. He started gently placing kisses on her neck. "Roy..." the empath started. "What?" he asked pulling back and taking one hand off of her torso so that he could tilt her head upward. "You're so pretty Rae. You have no idea." the young archer said. Garfield's words echoed in her mind. ' _ **THE PRETTY INDIGO!'**_ Raven shook her head. "Yes you are." the archer said pulling a strand of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "Thanks Roy." the empath whispered. Roy started to pull away but she grabbed his arms and he locked them around her waist. She turned around and her arms found their way around his neck. "I need something from you Roy." the empath said quietly. "And what would that b-" Arsenal was cut off when Raven's lips pressed against his. He wrapped his arms tight around her and pulled her legs up onto him. Raven's towel fell but she couldn't care less.


	6. Chapter 6

Cyborg watched as Beast Boy was struck hard across the face by Robin who was clearly way too caught up in Slade, Robin shouldn't be fighting and neither should he. He winced. " _ROBIN DUDE STOP!"_ the changeling said at last. The boy wonder stopped his staff right before it was going to hit the changelings chest. "What?" the boy wonder asked, trying to hide that he was out of breath. "I'm done with training for today." Beast Boy said. "But friend Beast Boy..." Starfire started. "Star don't," Cyborg whispered as the changeling left the room. The doors closed and Beast Boy was gone. "Bass Boot went to go...see Raven, and got thrashed." the Cyborg went on. "Ouch." the boy wonder said. "Maybe we should-" the tamaranian tried. "No star, he just needs some time." the man of metal said quietly.

Beast Boy heard Terra come up behind him. "Hey Bass Boot. Wanna come out to that pie diner we went to and-" Terra started. "No." the changeling said bluntly. Terra didn't know what went down with Raven the other night and he wanted it to stay that way. He wanted Raven to come home. ' _Arsenal. THIS WAS ALL HIS FAULT!'_ the changeling threw a rock out onto the water and it skimmed the water 5 times before sinking. "Are you okay?" Terra asked. "Ya fine." Beast Boy said quietly. "It's the witch huh?" Terra asked. "SHE ISN'T A WITCH!" the changeling snarled. "Sorry, old habits die hard." Terra said as she looked away and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to head up to my room." Garfield said quietly before walking back to the tower. After how hard Raven had worked to free her Terra still called her a witch. God he hated when she said that. It isn't fair. But it is what it is. Raven had been the one who decided to leave, and not come back.

"Damn Raven come on. Go easy on me." Bee said as she got up off the training mat. "Do you think Slade's going to take it easy. No. So we have to train our hardest." the empath said sternly. "Ok now you're starting to sound a bit like Robin." Garth said. " Ya know what Garth that's kind of insulting." she said to the Atlantian giggling. "You can tell him I said that. Ya know what that's a terrible idea never tell him that." the empath said taking it back. "Si, muy terrible." the lightning twins said in unison. Raven turned around and dodged an arrow as Arsenal smiled. "You're fast." he said with a smile. Shit. She was able to sense focus and serious concentration and effort radiating off him. She laughed. She put up a wall of her black aura just in time for him to shoot a steady stream of arrows right at her. "Good." the empath said. "Maximum effort." the archer said back. "But not perfect." the empath used her unique abilities to spin the arrows back in his direction. The archer was able to dodge them and came running at her. "You're wasting all your energy. You need to have endurance. I'm not seeing any of that right now." the empath said fighting with ease while watching the archer pant and sweat. "You need to control the energy within." she said looking at the other Titans as the archer fell to the ground. "Maximum effort." she said. "She looked at all the other Titans who broke out laughing. "Damn. He tries so hard." Bee said. "Poor kid." Garth said. "That'll teach you not to mess with someone who's half demon." the empath said smiling. She sat down above where he lay his head and gently placed it onto her lap. She put her fingers to his temples. "By the power of Azarath, I beseech you." the empath said diving into his mind in an attempt to heal him. She saw the Arrow, Thea, Diggle, and Felicity. Then she saw Thea again. She was looking at her. She was Roy. _I love you Thea Queen._ Roy said. Her eyes turned white and she fell into Garth's arms. "You okay." the Atlantian asked. "Yeah, yeah just a little out of energy is all. "Wha-Raven. What did you do?" the archer said coming over to her. "I'm okay. Just really tired." the empath said under her breath. "I'll take her to her room. She needs rest." the archer said. "Ya okay." Garth said. Raven woke up the next morning, grabbed her leotard, which she usually sleeps in. She headed out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're in luck Rae-you just got a date to the ball." the young archer said with a smile. "Well I'm not much of a Cinderella," she said rubbing her temples and narrowing her eyes at the archer who had his arm tight around her. "We're sure that Slade's going to be at this charity event so we need to look our best. "Oh, the Jump Gala. Yeah, that time of year already?" said Raven in her usual monotone. "Ya, unfortunately, the changeling takes me every year, courtesy of Robin." the empath said under her breath. "You sure you're okay?" Bee said questioning. "Not okay, but good enough to fight, and good enough to go," Raven replied quietly. "Alright let's go dress shopping!" Bee said. "Great." the empath said sarcastically.

Raven picked out a deep purple trumpet gown with cascading ruffles at the bottom that would sweep the floor. With a deep V neck and tiny purple straps. It was uncomfortable but they had to blend in. She wore deep purple smokey eye with mascara and a wing eyeliner. With a deep purple lipstick and her eyebrows colored in. She wore beautiful dangling purple diamond earrings. In all honesty it was the most makeup she had ever worn in her life. But Bee had insisted. "Ahh! Bee you're killing me!" the empath managed to say as Bee pulled the strings of her corset to the moon and back. "Oh honey this isn't even halfway," Karen said. "But Karen..." the empath moaned, she gasped when Karen pulled again. She couldn't breathe, "That should do it." Karen said smiling at her work. "Damn girl I'd kill for your boobs," she said. "I didn't have these boobs till you cinched me up." the empath replied. She started to put on the dress, she could barely breathe but she would manage. Bee was wearing a yellow chiffon gown with her hair in a french braid. Raven put the dress on and she was ready to go. She walked out and saw the boy's reactions. They were all dumbstruck. "Awkward...gotta go." Raven tried to make a break for it but Bee stopped her and turned her around toward the boys. She was sunk. "Damn," Raven said looking down. "I'll take Raven!" Arsenal shouted. "I'll take Karen." the Atlantian said walking toward Bee. Poor twins had to stay at the tower. :(


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I've been out for legit a year like ACTUALLY! But I have another chapter so feed me some ideas and reviews people my reviews are my babies. Reviews give more chapters 3-p.s. NO THE TEEN TITANS DON'T BELONG TO ME OR THERE WOULD BE A SEASON 6!

Back at Titans Tower;

Robin POV; Robin didn't know what to do Beastboy was a mess because he loved Rae and she moved on and on top of that Raven was his second hand she was always there to back him up in battle, which you would assume that without Raven was a HUGE mess, OMG if she would just come back just for one day he thought fixing his tie in the process!

BB POV: OMG IF SHE WOULD JUST COME BACK FOR ONE DAY! I need to tell her how I feel and on top of that-NO BEAST BOY! She's with Speedy now, you had your chance. Because he makes her happy so you have to move on, he yelled/said to himself in the mirror. He had yanked his tie so hard he had to redo it because he got too mad way to go BB.

Later; Is everyone ready? Robin asked looking at his crippled yet nicely dressed team, "Now remember we're going to the Jump Gala once again BB looks like you'll be going with Terra this year," he said quirkily as BB's ears dropped "and the vegan table as per usual will be your other date." Beast Boy's ears stayed down. " Cyborg since the Titans east hate us now looks like your date won't be accompanying you either which is why I need you and BB to look out Slade has been active recently and we don't know what he'll do." He stated sadly knowing that Raven may become or has become part of the Titans East. "Mmmhmm got it can we go now man." he tried to act ok with it to be new second in command was a big step up, but you could still hear the sorrow in his voice, the thought of losing Bumble Bee... Raven was second in command until she left...he missed her. :( "Yeah alright you guys look nicely dressed. BB, Cy nice tuxedos we're just waiting on Sta-," " Isn't this dress glorious! The bottom half is very tight is it not! XD She said oh so cheery with Ravens common sense she may have been in anything that wasn't a hooker dress. "Umm Star do you have any other dresses?" Robin asked politely trying not to piss off the alien girl. "No why?"

(A/N); Appearances; Starfire: Red dress so tight you could fit a coin between her ass

Cyborg: Basic Black tux with a bowtie

BB: No fashion sense, green checked tux with a light green tie

Robin: Black tux and well let's just say there wasn't a flaw on him

"WE NEED RAVEN!:( " Cyborg whined," finally realizing by Star's dress that things have spiraled out of hand. Beast Boy winced. "Cyborg," Robin started, "NO BOY BLUNDER WE HAVEN'T FOUND ONE MORE THING ON SLADE! BATTLE HAS GONE HECTIC! HELL MAN OUR LIVES RIGHT NOW COULD BE A SOAP OPERA! AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF NO OFFENSE STAR BUT YOU THROW ON THE FIRST THING YOU SEE AND SAY IT'S BEAUTIFUL WHICH IS A BLESSING AND A CURSE AND WHY YOU NEED RAVEN'S FASHION ADVICE AND I KNOW IT'S WEIRD TO SAY COMING FROM RAVEN BUT THAT IS ACTUALLY AN INAPPROPRIATE DRESS!" Cyborg finished steaming, "We need to get Raven back PERIOD!" He said as he went to get the car started. As you would believe that left Starfire sad and confused as she went to scavenge through the dangers of Raven's closet in hopes of finding another dress. They all thought BB would be the one to snap first but guess Cy came to the realization he really needed his sister right now. So that left Robin stunned, enlightened as to what he already knew and BB crying as he headed towards the car. Little did they know just outside the doorway was a young blonde in a yellow pleated vintage squareneck sleeveless swinging cocktail evening dress listening to the whole rant. (A/N Yes I do look up outfits online and I tend to be very specific XD minus Star's because that I didn't really need to it was just...yeah;) 'WHAT AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR THEM IN BATTLE! AND BB CRYING OMG I'M SUPPOSED TO BE HER REPLACEMENT! BETTER THAN HER! AND STAR DIDN'T COME TO ME FOR FASHION ADVICE! STUPID RAVEN!' She thought just to kick one of her yellow heeled sandals into the living room door. It slid open swiftly with a whoosh to reveal Robin and a Starfire in a beautiful maroon slash neck asym women's day dress. 'Much better' she thought. 'Now she doesn't look like a hoe, claps all around.' she realized when the door opened she had fallen on the ground her newly curled hair at risk. She got up quick as a whip, "Sorry, I umm...I tripped...let's go!" she stuttered. Robin looked at her oddly before saying, "Okie Dokie." and they walked off Terra walking behind the couple with her eyes glowing yellow.

"Who's ready to P-A-R-T-Y!" Speedy said seemingly more excited with each letter he spelled. "Yeah...sounds super fun but we're there to find Brother Blood he's sure to be attacking tonight's gala," Bee said with a shrug. "You guys find a way to suck the joy out of everything..." Speedy mumbled. Raven and Bee heard and the two couldn't help but snicker."Sorry but I'm more of a wallflower anyway." the dark sorceress said gently. Speedy let out a fake gasp, "No tonight I'm going to show you how to par-," "No." "Wha-" "No." "But-" "No." "Plea-" "No." their back and forth quick beg and rejection show had Bee laughing. "Why not." "No." "NO ISN'T AN ANSWER!" "No." "Maybe I should just steal Bee as my date," he said smiling. "NO WAY!" she scooted waaaaay over to Aqualad. The Atlantian laughed. "I think she wants to stick with me, Roy." Roy just sat there defeated. "Maybe I ditch you, Rae." That's fine I always get asked no matter who I go with and I'm a wallflower and the cherry on top love is that _I_ unlike you am only there to defeat Blood. He sighed. Officially defeated. _Damn._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhh whats gonna happen when they meet!


	9. Chapter 9

With B.B. and Terra;

Terra was throwing boulders into the golf lake she obviously was upset when Gar found her. "Terra what the hell stop that's not-STOP!" she dropped the next boulder she was about to throw onto a bed of flowers, ' _The poor gardeners'_ "What is THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" the green bean screamed. "Why is it always HER?!" Terra changed her mind and threw a cement bench into the lake. "TERRA THAT BELONGS TO BRUCE!" "SO WHAT? "she screamed. She lifted up a rock and sat on it, "Why do you always go back to Raven." I saved all of you and died and came back and when I came back the side effects hurt like hell, the spell felt like it was ripping off my flesh, and you go running back to Raven, I heard Robin say my powers aren't good enough for you, and you need Raven. I heard that I was your EXTRA date and I saw your ears droop around the corner, you would rather hang out with the food table." she finished. "I'm obviously not good enough for you." she said. "Terra that's not true." the changeling said. "Wow wow wow. I can't trust my own ears I suppose." she topped off. "Terra things are changing now that she's gone that's all that Robin is saying." he said gently. "You aren't extra you never were. Ask Robin about my reaction after you left the first time, it killed me Terra." he finished. "Then why do you go back to her?" Terra asked sadly. ' _Goooooooooood question'_ he thought to himself. "I don't want her as much as I want you forever Terra." ' _FAT LIE and you KNOW IT!'_ said his conscience. And she finally smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: OMG guys I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it has been literally forever and I honestly feel soooooo bad, I promise I will be updating more, I promise. I just haven't had the time. Sooooooo sorry but I'm in class as I speak and you read so I gotta run but I promise to update soon and I love all my readers so much TYSM the story will continue I promise. I just have a heavy schedule and lots of homework and I just haven't had much time, love yall, PEACE OUT!


	11. Chapter 11

So what's the plan?" the empath said walking around a glass of champagne in her hand. She was peering around however she couldn't help but notice how gorgeous the ballroom was, she still couldn't breath but it was so worth it if it meant being able to be here. HUGE crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling in intricate designs. This was the Wayne ballroom afterall. The food looked delicious. Alfred must have worked his ass off. She knew everyone here considering Robin had taken her to the ball every year. And his history here. She looked around at beautiful dresses and spotted a chocolate fountain, fountain made of real gold of course. Yup...WAIT back to Robin taking her every year. She pushed on her earpiece a bit "ROY," she whisper shouted. "Meet me by the food table now!" Roy was there in a flash. "You're my date for tonight don't let go of me okay?" for some reason she couldn't be alone around Beast Boy after she had said she was with Roy it wouldn't be right. "We look for Blood together okay?" "OHHHH, of course you missed me I get it now," he said with a smirk. She might change her mind within the next 5 minutes.


	12. Chapter 12

Beast Boy found it exhausting with Terra first she wanted to dance then she wanted him to get her something to drink and then-! He saw an angel, he saw, Raven...a beautiful dress, gorgeous makeup, stunning hair, the cleavage made him want to drool but then shit went down... He saw _Roy._ He was so mad he didn't even know they had walked right up to him. "Hey B.B. what's chill at Titan's Tower, getting everyone killed?" Roy asked in a greeting tone. "We didn't know you'd be here, well they didn't I just forgot." Raven chimed in. "So green bean, how is life without the girl you love? Good, great." the archer continued pushing. "Roy..." Raven warned, she looked angry and was blushing at the same time...mostly angry, she decided. "Don't ever talk to me again Roy unless you want to get seriously hurt." the Beast ended. "He's right, I don't want you hurt and he will hurt you Roy." the empath said in nothing much louder than a whisper. "Wow you really love _him_ don't you," the changeling said. "Garfield-" she tried. "Wanna go get something to eat, steak supposedly?" the archer broke the silence that had flown between them. "Haha very funny," she continued. "But yeah I need some food I'm dying." "Now that's not funny," Roy said seriously. "Sorry, no pun intended."

With B.B. and Terra;

Terra was throwing boulders into the golf lake she obviously was upset when Gar found her. "Terra what the hell stop that's not-STOP!" she dropped the next boulder she was about to throw onto a bed of flowers, ' _The poor gardeners'_ "What is THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" the green bean screamed. "Why is it always HER?!" Terra changed her mind and threw a cement bench into the lake. "TERRA THAT BELONGS TO BRUCE!" "SO WHAT? "she screamed. She lifted up a rock and sat on it, "Why do you always go back to Raven." I saved all of you and died and came back and when I came back the side effects hurt like hell, the spell felt like it was ripping off my flesh, and you go running back to Raven, I heard Robin say my powers aren't good enough for you, and you need Raven. I heard that I was your EXTRA date and I saw your ears droop around the corner, you would rather hang out with the food table." she finished. "I'm obviously not good enough for you," she said. "Terra that's not true." the changeling said. "Wow wow wow. I can't trust my own ears I suppose." she topped off. "Terra things are changing now that she's gone that's all that Robin is saying," he said gently. "You aren't extra you never were. Ask Robin about my reaction after you left the first time, it killed me Terra." he finished. "Then why do you go back to her?" Terra asked sadly. ' _Goooooooooood question'_ he thought to himself. "I don't want her as much as I want you forever Terra." ' _FAT LIE and you KNOW IT!'_ said his conscience. And she finally smiled.

"Say it." were the two words of the day, Roy wouldn't stop asking her to say she was having fun. They had been dancing all night. "RoY!" 'Azar help me now.' the empath thought. "If, IF, I say I'm having fun...will you shut up." She asked quietly. "Well I want to know genuinely but I think-," "You? Thinking? Well, that's a road to disaster." Raven interrupted. "Ok, Roy. I'm having fun. Now we need to look for Blood. Ok now, where to look is the-" Roy interrupted her this time by kissing her passionately on the damn DANCE FLOOR! But she moved her around his neck and then pressed against him and ran her fingers through his hair. See she usually tries to resist but when he's able to seduce her at all, she can't help herself. Screw emotions, screw it all they were still making out. Then they pulled apart. Everyone was staring. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." the empath whispered after the kiss. Everyone went back to what they were doing. "What did you do?" Speedy said in wonder. "Made them forget what they just saw," she replied.

Somehow a little green changeling didn't forget. "I have a good idea of where to find Blood." the archer added. "You do whe-Roy." the archer grabbed her hand as the two glanced around, they made sure nobody saw where they were headed...the bedrooms. "Roy, we're on a mission!" Raven said being thrown on the bed. "Yeah so am I," Roy said. "She let out a shriek as she hit the bed. By that time the oh so determined Roy Harper had his shirt off and was on top of her. "Rae..." "...FIVE MINUTES!"


	13. Chapter 13

**ALL INNOCENT MINDS STOP READING HERE! ROBINS ORDERS!**

Roy laughed as Roy unzipped her dress and took out her hair. He had pinned her hands on either side of her head and was now kissing her so passionately she couldn't get a word out...she really didn't want to either. I mean she had slept with a few other guys but Roy...but Roy is crazy he is a sex god. Nobody could make her cry out like Roy could. And she could hold her own during 'bed time'. Roy knew that when Rae said five minutes she MEANT five minutes. Plus they could be interrupted. Stupid missions. Stupid emotions. She had them mostly under control, but...sex god. Everything was off now. Roy started trailing kisses down her neck until he hit her sweet spot. She tried to hold in a moan, but couldn't contain it when he yanked off her bra and started playing with her breasts. She let out a huge moan, if Alfred heard it they were screwed. She threw her head back in ecstasy and tangled her hands in his hair. Roy growled and pinned her hands back to the bed, those were Roys rules. All Roy, all the time. You can't touch him anywhere...other than his back. He resumed his play while Rae dug her nails into his back, apparently this turned Roy on more. He let out a deep growl, looked up at her then she knew what was about to happen. Her favorite part. Roy kept it pretty blunt, torture her with foreplay, then get to it. That pissed her off. He grabbed her hard, she liked the force. He kept her still, well she would be for now. She would _definitely_ have _many_ bruises the next day. Let's just keep it at that. He started licking at her outer lips so wet already, he poked one finger inside her opening slowly moving it inside and out until he had a rhythm going Raven moaning the entire time, her favorite part was yet to come. He gripped her harder, much harder. He pushed another finger into her, finally her favorite part he found her clitoris and began to pinch it between his fingers he knew exactly how to rub it in all the ways and he brought his mouth back to her pleasure spot at the same time. Ravens back exploded off the bed. Round 1. Roy how-. "Simple I'm me.". "She gasped and tried so hard to breathe she was sweating, she let out the biggest moan yet. 'That's his play he finds out exactly what you like and trust me he knows how to perfect his work.' Raven thought 'God she tastes so good' he thought. He brought her cleft onto his erection and kept her in place, bed was the one place where Raven had to go by his rules. He held her in place, but Raven finally decided against it, "Raven..." Roy growled. Raven licked down Roy's abs and pecks while stroking his skin he groaned with pleasure. She decided she would try something else, her delicate hands stroked him as she continued to lick at his skin. Rae's hands surrounded his cock, her fingers drifting over him like water. She decided she would lick the tip and he growled out a deep animalistic sound. She took her mouth and took him in her throat, "I need to let you take over more often." Roy said sweating and letting out a groan. Nothing ever compared to the feeling of Raven's mouth and hands on his body was all Roy was thinking. She caressed him until looked like he almost couldn't stand it, he looked like he was about to come. "Hurry Roy, mission." the empath teased. They locked lips and kissed passionately, trying to get as close as possible. The heat was real. All Roy all the time. Roy pushed her off him and onto the bed and readily plunged inside her. He didn't have to worry, he knew she wasn't a virgin. Their hot, wild sex didn't compare to anything as long as you left Roy in charge. Nobody could make you cry out like he could. He pounded hard. Harder. Fast. Faster. Into her over and over again until the inevitable happened. Usually the two partners would cry out each other's names but when they had sex...they couldn't even talk, they were breathless. It was too good for words. They couldn't cry out each others names if they wanted to. Roy threw her on the bed. "Alright Roy. I would go for a round three. But we have a mission remember. And now I look like shit." Raven said pinning her hair back into place closely as possible. "GREAT! NEVER AGAIN ON A MISSION, NEVER AGAIN! IT HAS BEEN 15 MINUTES!" Raven said looking at the alarm clock. "I know I work fast right?" Roy said crossing his arms behind his head laying on the bed his legs crossed one over the other. "Well you look mighty comfortable for someone who's about to get their ass kicked if they don't get the hell up." "Ok,ok" the archer said. "I look comfortable but you look good." he said kissing her neck. And putting her necklace back on. "Alright we gotta run." Raven said. "You're all business aren't you?" "Well at least I'm not as lazy as you." was her smart remark.

 **Ok my little innocent minds you may continue reading :)**

"Ok honey bee anybody could see where you have been. And that is not ok while ON A MISSION now let me fix your hair." Karen said. "Bee please no. I'm begging you. I-" Raven was cut off when Bee yanked her into the nearest bathroom to pin her hair back into place. Raven winced as her hair was pulled back into her french braid (A/N forgot to mention that her hair was in a french braid. It was littered with tiny diamond hair pins that had gotten tangled in her hair. "Wow he did a number on you girl." Bee said. "Bee I swear-" "OK Ok..." she laughed and they finished up just in time to get a call from Aqualad. "We spotted him he's in a corner by the buffet. God knows what he's doing seems calm. Like he isn't worried his plan is gonna go sideways." he finished "That means we should be on the lookout he seems pretty sure of himself and if he's just standing there then that means that everything is already set." Raven said the girls rushing out of the bathroom. "Meet us on the dance floor." Bee added. A nodded then they hung up.

When the girls ran over Blood was nowhere to be found. "BOYS! THIS ISN'T SOMETHING TO JOKE ABOUT!" Bee scolded the boys. "HE WAS HERE! I'M TELLING YOU!" said Roy. "WELL WHERE IS HE NOW!" Her voice drifted off while Raven looked around trying to find Blood she could sense he was here. Had been here. She knew he was near. He was somewhere in this room. She just had to find him..., "Guys," Raven tried to butt in. She wouldn't be able to get to them in time. She separated the group with a blast of her power. "He's on the balcony." the others were stunned and quiet for a moment then saw him and acted fast. They moved fast but quiet across the dance floor, but were sure to keep in pairs, they were so close to Blood if anything happens...

"Titans look it's Blood!" Robin shouted. All of a sudden Blood saw and started running and then Titans East gained on him but he somehow disappeared. Raven turned around. Completely quiet. Then Robin knew he was in trouble, all the Titans knew it. Sure, when Raven's eyes light up they're screwed. But when she closes her eyes for a few seconds and then they flick open and she doesn't say a WORD then they KNOW for sure they're roadkill. "That was our lead.," she said quietly "Titans East has been working on Blood for years and that was our chance." Raven whispered just loud enough for them all to hear. Bee was red, Aqualad was boiling...(IKR) and Roy was seething. "I'm s-" Robin tried. "Sorry isn't enough." Raven was on the brink of tears they had never seen that before. "This isn't about me you ruined this for them, we were on a mission and we were feet away from having him. I couldn't be more disappointed in you. As a leader and as a team. She looked at the rest of them." She walked away silently, her gorgeous gown flowing behind her like rest followed. Robin was hurt, his heart sank. Raven was disappointed in her former leader. Now that hurt. "Dude..." Garfield tried. "No. Just not now." the Boy Wonder walked away feeling more like Boy blunder.

"You're kidding right?" Roy shook his head no looking a bit angered himself. "Tell him to leave" the empath said. "He won't" "DEAR AZAR I JUST WANT THEM OUT OF MY LIFE THEY ARE RUINING EVERYTHING HERE!" The whole tower shook. The only one she really wanted to see was Cy but not right now, he was really her older brother and had that advice that she needed. But she couldn't bear to see him after what went down. Not right now at least. Star is too crazy and slumber parties for days, the Bird Boy is a psyco over every villan and doesn't care about his friends 54% of the time. And Gar is Gar and then he has Terra who won't leave the tower. So yeah. She only wants her big bro here for advice he and the East right now are the only family she has. "If Garfield doesn't leave in the next five minutes I'm coming down with a chainsaw. Break that news to him." she slammed the door shut. She heard a little bit of laughter "...Haha, Garfield" she rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile a bit. What could he possibly want and she didn't even want to see his face after the whole fiasco at the ball. She just wanted him to leave...right?


End file.
